1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 9, there has been proposed a connector terminal unit 905 comprising a plurality of connector terminals 904 and an insulating tape 906 that connects these connector terminals 904 (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H10-22035, Paragraphs 0031, 0032, and 0037; FIGS. 5, 6, and 7). Note that FIGS. 9, 10, 11A, 11B, and 11C correspond to FIGS. 5, 6, 7(a), (b), and (c) in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H10-22035, respectively.
As shown in FIGS. 10, 11A, 11B, and 11C, the connector terminals 904 are each configured such that there are continuously formed a flat bottom portion 941 that is in contact with a printed substrate 910, and an U-shaped contact portion 942 that is bent back from a front end of the bottom portion 941 such that it is curved upward.
The contact portion 942 is thus bent to have a curved portion, and is brought into contact with a power terminal of a battery unit, not shown, by making use of the spring force of the curved portion.
The bottom portion 941 is formed with solder connection portions 941a and 941b on a rear end and an intermediate portion thereof, respectively, each bent to curve upward (see FIGS. 11A, 11B, and 11C).
The solder connection portions 941a and 941b are joined to respective patterned lands 911 on the printed substrate 910 with solder 926 (see FIGS. 9 and 10).
However, when the solder connection portions 941a and 941b are joined to the patterned lands 911 on the printed substrate 910 with the solder 926, the solder 926 in a molten state sometimes flows in between the printed substrate 910 and the bottom portion 941 of each connector terminal 904, or sometimes reaches the contact portion 942 of each connector terminal 904.
As a result, the spring characteristics of each connector terminal 904 change, making unstable contact pressure generated between the contact portion 942 of each connector terminal 904 and the power terminal of the battery unit, which sometimes causes a contact failure.